Where are you, Coop?
by xXx defying gravity xXx3
Summary: Cooper Anderson was always there for his baby brother... so why wasn't he there when he needed him the most? 2 times Cooper Anderson was there for his little brother, and one time he wasn't. Major Blaingst ahead. WARNINGS INSIDE.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

_Just because I updated Hush yesterday and I'm planning on updating Klaine daddy goodness tomorrow. I was also just hit by a train of blaingst feels. I love blaingst. I love Kurt angst too. I just really love angst in general, okay? _

_Blaingst story is a go! _

_Warnings: Feels (if I write it like I want to), homophobic stuff, and more feels.. also Cooper's potty mouth. _

* * *

On the outside, the Anderson family looked like a very nice family. Seth and Irene Anderson attended social gatherings, and they contributed to their town. They had two beautiful sons, Cooper and Blaine. Everyone knew that Blaine hadn't been planned, and they absolutely loved that fact that Irene had chose to keep him even if he made their budget a bit tight.

Seth and Irene were a happy couple. They brought their sons to some of their parties, and everyone cooed over Blaine. He was adorable after all. His eyes were large and he had long eyelashes, and he had bouncy curls that moved every time he ran. He was a gorgeous child. The Anderson family was a nice family, and they were **seen** has being very lovely.

Cooper Anderson thought the opposite.

The public didn't see how things were behind closed doors.

The truth was, Seth and Irene Anderson were falling apart. They had been for awhile now. They had planned to get a divorce, and then Irene found out she was pregnant with Blaine. That made Seth stay. He wouldn't leave his wife pregnant, because that would make him look bad.

He had chosen to stay and now the couple was worse than ever. Seth Anderson was hard on Blaine, even when he was just a little boy. He thought his son looked too girly. Blaine resembled his mother quite a bit. He had the large eyes and the thick, dark, hair.

When the Anderson family didn't have anything planned, Seth would hide away in his office and drown himself in glasses of bourbon.

When Cooper Anderson was sixteen he would try to stay gone as much as possible. His parents spent most nights fighting and he didn't want to hear it anymore. He had a lot of friends so he would stay at their houses. He stayed of trouble, and even if he didn't stay out of trouble, his parents wouldn't really notice.

He felt bad for leaving his little brother at home to fend for himself. He was only six, and he hated to hear his mom and dad fight. He wasn't in danger, but Seth** had** smacked him once. Once he did, both Cooper and Irene reacted. Irene had been hit and Cooper had punched his father.

They didn't call the cops. They couldn't risk giving their family a bad name.

Cooper was currently at his girlfriend's house. His parents were fighting again, and he didn't want to hear it, of course. He said goodbye to his six-year-old brother and tucked the little boy into bed.

He was really happy that he was finally with his girlfriend. She was currently on his lap; she kissed his neck and wrapped her hands around his waist.

Yeah, he would definitely need a cold shower after this.

He was about to kiss her back, and then her phone went off. They both let out an exasperated sigh. She moved off his lap and walked out of the room mumbling something about _stupid interruptions. _

Cooper tossed his head back and let out a deep breath. He had great taste in women, and sometimes it came back to bite him in the ass.

She returned a few minutes later. She had a conflicted look on her face as she handed him the phone. "Uh.. it's for you, Cooper?" She mumbled.

Cooper raised an eyebrow and took the phone from her slender hand. She sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello?" He mumbled.

He could hear a little sniff on the other end. He knew who it was immediately. "Blaine, how did you get this number?"

"I looked it up in the phone book." He whispered. Cooper could hear screaming on the other end. It was distant, but Cooper knew who it belonged to. "Coop, when are you comin' home? Momma and daddy are fighting a-and I'm real scared." He whispered.

"Squirt, I told you I was going to be gone for a little bit." He sighed. "Listen, why don't you put in your tape, the one I got you for your birthday. Put in your tape, and close your eyes.. okay?"

He felt his heart sink when he heard a loud crash and his mom's frantic voice. Blaine let out a shaky sob on the other end, and Cooper could almost picture the tears running down his round cheeks.

"Just come home, Coop!" He cried. He started crying harder, and his breathing was getting so frantic. He winced as Blaine started coughing on the other end. "I-I want y-you to come home!"

Cooper let out a sigh and gave his girlfriend an apologetic look. He hated the hold his little brother had on him, and this wasn't the first time this happened. "Okay Bee, I'll be home in just a bit." He whispered.

Cooper gave his girlfriend a small kiss, and he whispered a quick _sorry_ in her ear. She kissed his cheek and nodded. She knew about his family problems, and she accepted them.

Cooper got home in about 15 minutes. He was surprised that the cops hadn't been called, because he could hear his parents' screaming from outside the house.

He sighed and walked inside. There were things thrown around, and his parents' were a bit too busy to realize he was home. It wasn't anything unusual.

"I can't believe you, Seth!" He heard his mother scream from the kitchen. "You're a worthless piece of shit, you know that? You're just like your father!"

Cooper rolled his eyes and mocked his parents silently. It was always the same old words, and it got tiring after awhile. He walked up the large staircase, and turned right into his little brother's room.

Blaine was curled up in his bed. He had his tiny arms wrapped around his skinny legs, and he had tears streaming down his face. He was singing silently to himself. He didn't see Cooper at first; Cooper cleared his throat and Blaine looked up quickly. He let out a watery laugh and jumped off his bed.

"Cooper!" He cried.

Cooper got on one knee and Blaine ran into his arms. He wrapped his arms around his little brother and lifted him into the air. Blaine wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders and cried into his neck.

"C'mon Bee, let's go to bed." He whispered in the little boy's ear. "It's _way_ past your bedtime."

He laid his brother down in his bad, and placed the covers over his little body. Blaine patted his little hand on the space next to him. Cooper nodded and laid down next to his little brother. He didn't bother putting the covers over him, because he was only staying until Blaine fell asleep.

"Thank you for coming home, Coop." Blaine sniffed. He wiped his eyes and stuck his bottom lip out. "I tried to be a big boy, Coop. I promise, I j-just couldn't be a big boy."

"You did fine Blaine." Cooper whispered. He stroked his brother's hair, and kissed his soft cheek. "You're the biggest boy I know, okay?"

Blaine nodded and grabbed a hold of his brother's hand. "Cooper, w-why doesn't daddy like me?" He whispered. "I-Is it cause' he didn't want me?"

Cooper felt his blood run cold. He knew that his father wanted to give Blaine away, and he hated him for it. He also knew that his father had once told Blaine that he wasn't wanted. It was such a big burden for a little boy to carry. "Dad's an asshole." He whispered. He really didn't care if Blaine was too young to hear it. The little boy had heard worse.

"He's an asshole, and he doesn't realize the important things." Cooper told his little brother.

"What important things?" Blaine asked.

"He doesn't realize that sometimes beautiful things.." He paused, and he found it hard to find the right words. "Sometimes beautiful things come from irresponsible mistakes."

"Oh." Blaine said. His brown eyes widened, and he tried to make since of what his brother just said. "Coop, am I as strong as Hercules?"

Cooper chuckled at his baby brother's words. He felt a tear stream down his face, and he nodded. He wiped the tear from his cheek and kissed Blaine's forehead. "You're stronger than Hercules."

Cooper stayed by his little brother's side until Blaine fell asleep. He held his hand and kissed his forehead every time they heard a crash downstairs.

Words couldn't describe how happy he was that Blaine was born.

* * *

Cooper let out a groan as his cellphone rang. He sighed and looked at the clock. He didn't know why anyone in their right mind, would call him at.. four in the damn morning!

The 24-year-old had this problem ever since he moved out from home. He moved in a nice apartment in Cincinnati. He planned on moving out of Ohio, but he really didn't have the heart to leave Blaine. He substituted at Blaine's school regularly. He wanted to be close to his brother. He had recently came out as gay, and he was bullied quite a bit for it.

He was bullied by both his peers, and his own father.

Cooper groaned once more when he looked down at his caller ID. It was Blaine who was calling him. He knew that it was either him, or his girlfriend.

He pressed the talk button and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Hello?" He mumbled.

"Hi, Cooper." Blaine whispered. He had a tinge of defeat to his voice, and he sounded worn. That's when Cooper realized he'd been crying.

"What did dad do?" He immediately snapped. He knew his father enjoyed tearing Blaine down. He'd always liked tearing him down, and especially since he recently came out.

Blaine sniffed, and let out a little sob. "You mean besides calling me a fag a-and reminding me of how useless I am?" He whispered. "God, I'm so pathetic."

"No you're not, Bee!" Cooper practically shouted. He mentally reminded himself to shut up. His neighbors were probably asleep right now, and he didn't want to get in trouble. "No you're not, okay? He's a bastard."

"D-Dad said that I annoy you, s-so maybe I should just hang up.." Blaine trailed off.

"No, Blaine don't hang up." He said quickly. "You don't annoy me. I could never be annoyed by you, and you know that. You shouldn't let him get inside your head."

"I'm just so tired, Coop." Blaine whispered. He broke into another sob, and Cooper could hear the utter defeat in his voice now. It scared that crap out of him. Blaine had never sounded that defeated. "I'm tired of kids at school, a-and dad.. I'm tired of just living. No one cares."

Cooper jumped out of bed at his brother's last sentence. His heart was racing now, and ran to his closet to grab a shirt. He would drive to his parents' house if that's what it took. "Don't you ever say that, again? Do you hear me? I fucking care so much!"

Blaine stayed quiet. His breathing was uneven and he let out a little hiss of pain. Cooper gripped the phone a bit tighter and ran a hand through his hair. "Please tell me you didn't do something stupid..."

No answer.

"Blaine Devon Anderson!" He yelled. He didn't give a shit if his neighbors got angry. "Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid."

"I cut my wrist." Blaine whispered. "It's not very deep, b-because I'm such a pussy. It hurt a lot so I stopped half way through, but it hurts."

Cooper let out a sigh of relief and fell back on his bed. "Well, thank God." Cooper sighed. "I could never lose you Bee, okay? Just stay on the phone and talk to me."

Blaine sniffed. "Okay."

"You're so strong Blaine, okay?" Cooper reminded him. "You're stronger than Hercules, and sometimes I wish I had your strength. You don't even know how amazing you are."

There was a long silence after Cooper's words. Well, at least, it felt like a long silence to Cooper. Cooper looked at the ceiling and prayed to a God he wasn't even sure he believed in anymore. He just wanted his brother to be happy for once.

"The world hates me, Cooper." Blaine whispered. "I can't be strong and brave when the entire world is against me.."

"The entire world doesn't hate you, Bee." Cooper breathed. "The people who bully you, well they're going to end up in a box. They're worthless."

Blaine gulped, and Cooper could hear his hair brush against the phone. He could hear the movement of his sheets, and he knew Blaine was laying down now.

"I'm gonna take you away one day, kid." Cooper whispered. "We'll go to San Francisco for a weekend, and you're realize that you're not alone. You're never alone."

"I would like that." Blaine laughed.

Cooper didn't know how long they stayed on the phone. The two laughed, and they sang about a dozen Disney songs together. Cooper stayed on the phone with Blaine until he could hear his brother's soft snores on the other end.

"I love you so much, Bee." He whispered.

He hung up and went to sleep.

* * *

Cooper Anderson was in a good mood. He was at an amazing club in Westerville, and he was dancing with a pretty fine girl. She giggled and moved in closer to him.

He had finally treated himself to some pleasure. After all, it seemed like all he did lately was work. He had substituted at Blaine's school today. He was enjoying the experience, until Blaine came in during lunch. The 15-year-old had asked Cooper to help him scrub the word _fag _off his backpack.

He'd immediately wanted to confront the bully, but Blaine stopped him. He knew that confronting the little shit would only make matters worse. He'd helped Blaine wash it off, and he allowed his younger brother to have lunch with him.

Blaine was pretty upset when he left, and it was Cooper's fault. The school was having it's annual _Sadie Hawkins_ dance. Blaine was lucky enough to have a date for it. Blaine and some other gay kid, named Aaron, were going together. Cooper was ecstatic for Blaine.

And then Blaine had asked him to Chaperon the dance, or at least pick him up from the dance. Cooper had to turn down Blaine's offer. He turned it down because he had plans, and the plans included dancing with a beautiful woman at a local club. Yeah, it was selfish, and part of Cooper really regretted it.

He knew that Blaine was upset, but he'd get over it eventually.

He smiled and pulled the woman closer to him. The woman's name was Rebecca and she was very attractive. Cooper felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out of his back pocket. He held up a finger and backed away from Rebecca. He rolled his eyes when Blaine's named came across his screen.

"Who is it?" Rebecca yelled over the loud music.

"My little brother!" He yelled back. "It's okay, though.. he can wait. He probably just wants to tell me about the dance he went to."

She nodded, and he knew that she probably didn't understand a word that he said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the two went back to dancing.

Cooper was vaguely aware that his cellphone continued to vibrate as they danced; it vibrated at least twice. It kind of annoyed him, because Blaine knew that he had plans. He kept ignoring the calls and continued to dance with his date.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick, okay?" She said breathlessly when the song finally ended.

Cooper nodded and watched as she walked away. He was practically drooling at how nice her pants looked on her when she was walking away. He sighed and pulled his cellphone out of his pocket when it started vibrating again.

It was his mother this time.

He looked around and decided he had enough time to walk outside and talk to his mom. He made his way through the large crowd and walked outside the club, and onto the sidewalk. He answered his phone in a hurry.

"Yes, mom?" He sighed.

"Cooper!" She sobbed.

"Mom, what's wrong?" He asked. His heart started racing when he thought about all the possible reasons she could be crying. He was hoping it was just because she got in another fight with his father.

"It's B-Blaine, Cooper!" She sobbed. Cooper didn't have to hear another word, and he immediately started making his way to his car. "S-Some boys beat him.. a-and we're at the hospital. Oh God Cooper, I guess he was bleeding a lot."

Cooper got in his car and immediately started the engine. He backed out of the parking lot without looking behind him; he was lucky he didn't crash into another car. He had to blink a few times so he didn't cry. He remembered that he left his date at the club, but he could really care less.

"Mom, what hospital are you guys at?" He said, and he realized that his voice had cracked. "You have to tell me mom."

"W-West Memorial." She stammered. "Please hurry!"

"I will mom." He mumbled. "I'm on my way now."

He hung up and looked down at his phone. He realized that he had 2 missed calls, and they were both from Blaine. He sucked in a deep breath and pressed on the voice messages Blaine had left him.

It was silent at first and then he heard laughing, jeering, and his brother's crying. "Stupid fag!" He heard someone say in a southern drawl. "Why don't you just go back to the closet where you belong?"

He heard the kicks and the punches, and more of his brother's desperate cries for help. He had to put his hand over his mouth to keep from crying out himself.

The second message was somehow worse than the first one, if that was even possible. It was quiet and he didn't hear the jeers or cries anymore. He was scared shit less and and he actually yearned to hear something from his brother, but he just heard the soft wind.

"C-Cooper.. it's Blaine.. I-I need you." He finally heard on the other end. His brother's voice was weak, and he let out a soft cough. "W-Where are you, Coop?"

The line went dead.

* * *

Cooper pulled into the parking lot and he leaned his forehead against the steering wheel. He started sobbing his hardest, and his sobs made his entire body shake.

He had never ignored his baby brother, and this was the very first time. He'd always been there for Blaine, and when he needed him the most, he wasn't there.

He looked in his rear view mirror and wiped his nose and eyes. He didn't want to look like he just broke down in front of his parents. He couldn't even imagine what his father would say.

When he walked into the emergency room he was immediately engulfed in his mother's arms. She leaned into him and let out a heartbreaking sob. Cooper's heart stopped, and he automatically assumed the worst. He kissed the top of her head and let his tears fall also, and he didn't care what his father thought.

"D-Did you hear anything?" He whispered to his mother.

She nodded and pulled away. She looked into his eyes and wiped his tears. "He's stable, a-and he has a concussion and they're still running tests for internal bleeding. He has broken ribs, a-a broke wrist... and-" She broke off in a sob.

He bit his lip and rubbed her shoulder. "The cut him up a bit, and his nose is broken.. but he'll be okay. He'll be okay, Cooper." She whispered.

He looked over his father and gently pulled away from his mother. Seth was leaning back in his chair, and his gaze was settled on the ground. Cooper shook his head and approached his father. "Got anything to say?"

"They think he might have some problems after this." He said. His gaze didn't leave the floor, and he shook his head a bit. "Y'know he might have that post traumatic thing, or maybe bipolar disorder.. I find it a bit odd that his **problem** is what got him in this situation in the first pla-"

Cooper Anderson smacked his father in the face. The sound echoed in the waiting room, and his mother jumped. The nurse quickly stood up behind the desk, but Irene informed her that everything was okay.

"You have a lot of fucking nerve, Seth." Cooper growled. He clenched his jaw and pointed his finger at his father. "You have a lot of fucking nerve. Better yet, why don't you just leave and drown yourself in bourbon like you always do.. Blaine doesn't need you, and neither do I."

His voice was so full of malice that Seth Anderson stared up at his son in utter sadness. He shook his head and looked away. The doctor cleared her throat and all three people turned to face her.

"Blaine can have visitors now, and his tests say he has no internal bleeding." She gulped.

Irene pushed Cooper forward. "Go, Cooper Blaine probably wants to see you first."

Cooper nodded and shot his father one more angry look before he followed the doctor.

* * *

Cooper didn't know what he expected, but he was frightened when he entered the hospital room. He closed the door behind him and stared at his baby brother. Blaine looked so small on the large hospital bed, and he was very small. He was tiny for his age.

He was hooked to so many tubes, and his eyes were closed. He had large black and blue bruises all over his face and Cooper knew that he probably had more beneath his gown.

Cooper pulled a chair up to his brother's bed side and grabbed a hold of his small hand. He placed his lips to the hand that wasn't wrapped in a bandage. He let his head fall on his little brother's hospital bed, and he let himself cry. He shook his head and sobbed into the hospital sheet.

"Cooper Anderson, a-are you crying?" He heard Blaine say weakly.

He quickly looked up and wiped the tears from his cheek. He let out a watery laugh and patted Blaine on the shoulder. "Looks like you have some battle scars, huh Bee?"

Blaine nodded and closed his eyes once more. "I hate to see you cry over me, Coop."

Cooper gulped and shook his head. He kept his gaze on his brother's bruised face and he felt tears streaming down his face once more. "Yeah, well. I'm the fucking asshole who didn't think about answering your-" He sobbed weakly and shook his head. "I didn't answer your damn calls, a-and I didn't chaperon that stupid ass dance."

"It doesn't matter." Blaine whispered.

"Will you stop saying that, Blaine!" Cooper snapped. "You say that all the damn time, and you say it like you don't matter. I just smacked our father in his face because he insinuated that you have some damn problem! I'll be damned to Hell if I you're not the greatest person who has ever came into my life!"

There was a silence between the two. Blaine fidgeted with his hands and Cooper saw a few tears run down his cheeks. It was fine, because Cooper was crying like a baby.

"You really smacked our father in the face?" Blaine shook his head, and Cooper smiled when he let out a little laugh. "You smacked Seth Anderson in the face?"

Cooper let out a watery laugh and nodded. "Yeah, I did. I mean I kind of ditched you for some drunk chick, and I've never done that to you.. I had to make it up some how."

Blaine nodded and looked at Cooper. He had tears in his large, brown, eyes. He bit his lip and furrowed his eyes together. "If only I was strong enough-"

"You are." Cooper said shortly. "You're stronger than Hercules."

Blaine laughed and shook his head.

"And I promise, I'll never leave your side again." Cooper explained. "I'll be by you forever, and you'll never get rid of me, Bee."

Blaine eventually moved over on the bed, and Cooper laid down next to him. They both kept their gaze on the ceiling and every now again one of them would talk.

"Hey, Cooper?" Blaine whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you by me all the time..." Blaine explained. "I do need my space."

Cooper nodded and let out another laugh.

"Anything you want, little bro."

* * *

**Wow, that's a lot words. Sorry, and I hope it's good. **

**Please review.**


End file.
